Kaguya and Mokou
by The Sunflower Youkai
Summary: Kaguya realizes she has developed a love for her phoenix rival, but Mokou already has someone she loves. How will Kaguya deal with her feelings? Rated M for things to come...
1. Chapter 1

**Kaguya and Mokou**

**a/n: I actually got the idea for this one from a drawing I was doing. The drawing itself has nothing to do with anything, only the fact that it is Kaguya with Mokou on the back…**

**Regardless, I had to get a "Help me, Eirin!" in here. So I did.**

Eirin was concerned. The princess had been acting strange ever since her last meeting with that Mokou. She wasn't focusing on whatever she was doing, and if one mentioned Mokou to her, her face would get a bit red and she wouldn't respond. Eirin had an idea why, but she didn't think it was possible. Those two were always at each other's throats, there was no way either could develop an affection for the other… Right?

The door to her clinic opened. There wasn't anyone there now, so Eirin was taken by surprise. She stood up quickly to greet the potential patient, but was a bit relieved at seeing it was the princess instead.

"Eirin? Are you busy?" The princess asked demurely.

"As you can see, there's no one here. Today must be a slow one." Eirin replied, with a warm smile. Of course she wasn't busy, she always could make time for the princess. Although she found it odd that the princess was meeting her in her clinic. Usually, she would send Reisen to get her.

"There's something wrong with me." She said, looking worried. So that was why. But it's not like she could get sick, and any injuries she gets will not be sustained for very long.

"What's the matter?" Eirin asked. If the princess was concerned, Eirin was as well.

"I don't know… It's about Mokou." She said. _Maybe it was possible after all_, Eirin thought. "I'm not sure what changed, but, well, at first I fought her because it was fun and I felt that she was so insolent, berating her given immortality and me, even though she's just a commoner. Then I stopped thinking of her as insolent and just found fighting her a way to let off stress and have fun and now… I don't want to fight her at all." The princess's face contorted in confusion. Eirin could see it. She knew the answer to the princess's questions. She always had all the answers. Well, she usually did.

"When I think of her my face gets all hot and I can't stand to think of hurting her." The princess continued. "Last time, I came home really burnt up because I felt so bad when I saw how I had injured her. Help me, Eirin, I don't understand! What's happening to me?"

"Princess," Eirin began "Based on your description I can diagnose, without a doubt, that you…" Eirin paused, wondering if she should tell her. She decided she should, it was clear the princess had been agonizing over this. "are in love."

"With?" The princess asked. Wait, she couldn't guess?

"With Mokou." Eirin finished. The look on Princess Kaguya's face was a look of extreme shock.

• • •

Kaguya just stared at Eirin for a while. _I'm in love with _Mokou_?! Me? No wa- Actually, that kind of makes sense. _"How did I not notice?" she asked.

"You probably couldn't believe it." Eirin told her. "I can't really, either."

"Tell an inaba to come to my room. I need to think about things." Kaguya said, and she turned and left.

As Kaguya walked down the long hallway to her room, she began thinking about her feelings. _Despite the fact that I could love Mokou seems almost impossible, I am kind of adjusting to the idea. Perhaps, after all those years of fighting her, I began to admire her. She was constantly bouncing back no matter how much I beat her, which is impressive by itself. My reason for fighting was never as strong as hers, anyway. _Kaguya thought. She reached the screen door that led to her bedroom. Opening it, she found the only rabbit in Eientei that came from the moon with Eirin and herself waiting her, Reisen. All the rabbits were just Inaba to her, anyway.

"Inaba, let me pet your…" Kaguya thought about what would make her happiest. "Ears."

"Yes, Princess!" Reisen assented, and leaned her head over for Kaguya to have her way with. Kaguya continued think for the rest of the day. In the end, she decided that telling Mokou would be the best course of action.

Though, of course, it's not likely Mokou would reciprocate her feelings. But if that happened, she had a different plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaguya and Mokou: Kaguya's confession**

Kaguya leisurely walked towards the heart of the bamboo forest. She had sent out an invitation for Mokou to meet her there this time, so she wouldn't have to worry about Mokou not showing up. She had courage now, just three days after she had realized her feelings, and she needed Mokou to be there. If she wasn't, Kaguya might lose her nerve. Kaguya could see the bamboo thinning. She stopped just before coming out into the open.

_Okay… _she thought to herself. She took a deep breath. _I need to act natural. Just as I had planned. _She thought about her "plan". _Well, not the ending, so much. _She would be shocked if Mokou… Well, it wasn't going to happen. She knew her feelings were not shared. Kaguya entered the clearing.

Mokou stood in the center of the clearing, looking stunning in the moonlight. The moon was not full, not yet, but it was large enough to give Kaguya enough light to see the phoenix girl's face, glaring at her as soon as she entered. Mokou's silver hair blew out slightly as a small breeze came through. She didn't wear anything fancy, her usual off-white, slightly unclean blouse and her dark red pants held up by equally dark red suspenders. Despite this, Kaguya was still taken aback by how beautiful Mokou looked. Why had she not noticed this before? Mokou's crimson eyes(also very beautiful to Kaguya) now showed annoyance, after waiting for Kaguya to speak.

"Why did you make me come her, Kaguya?" Mokou asked, folding her arms across her modest chest in irritation. "Are you just sore that you lost last time?"

_I wouldn't have lost if I wasn't too distracted thinking of you._ Kaguya thought, but then pushed similar notions aside. She shouldn't complain to or about her, even to herself. Not right now, anyway. She answered Mokou's question.

"I called you here because I have something to tell you." Kaguya started. After receiving a signal to continue in the form of Mokou shifting her weight, she said, "I… I, uh… This is hard…" Kaguya bit her lip as her voice trailed off. Mokou was now looking at her with… Confusion? Interest? Irritation? Probably a mix of the three. Kaguya gathered up her courage and tried again.

"I love you, Mokou."

Mokou stood there, shocked into silence for a moment. She spoke, "Are you serious?"

The question wasn't spoken in a mocking tone but rather one of pure disbelief. She could literally not believe what Kaguya had just said. Kaguya merely nodded.

"Well, if that's the case, I…" Mokou trailed off this time, looking flustered. Kaguya was shocked and incredibly happy. Was she wrong? Maybe the entire time that had been fighting over nothing when really they were destined to be together! Just as Kaguya was about to express her joy, Mokou continued, "TOTALLY DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" She glared at Kaguya, breaking her immortal heart.

"I really mean it, Mokou-"

"Yeah, right. This is just one of your tricks, isn't it?" Mokou scowled. "How could you even think I'd believe you for a second? I'm not stupid, Kaguya, despite what you seem to think."

"No, Mokou, I-

"Man, you really must be sore over your loss, if you pulled a stupid stunt like that. I could see you face, you know. You made no attempt of hiding your excitement when you thought I was falling for it. Give me a break, KaguYAa?"

Kaguya had wrapped her arms around the phoenix girl's neck. If she wouldn't believe her words she had to believe her actions.

"You're right Mokou, you're not stupid." Kaguya agreed, gazing into the face of the one she loved, who was currently freaking out at her every action. "But neither am I. I would have never thought a trick like that would work."

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you d-d-d-DOING, Kaguya?" Mokou questioned.

"Whatever it takes." She answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaguya and Mokou: Mokou's Reaction**

"WOAH! Back off!" Mokou yelled, taking a few steps backward and dragging an attached Kaguya with her. Kaguya was getting tired of this.

"I agreed with you before, you're not stupid, so why are you acting like it?" She asked her. Although, judging by her reaction, it was clear Mokou had realized her confession was serious by now. Or she just thought that she was taking this supposed "joke" a bit too far. "Well, even if you were stupid, that wouldn't matter to me." Kaguya followed her back-up plan- she forced her lips onto Mokou's.

"MMmmn! Mm!" Mokou's muffled protests did nothing to prevent Kaguya from kissing her harder. As her passion intensified, Kaguya held her closer. Mokou was shoving her, but Kaguya was clutching her so hard her hands were turning white. Mokou made another muffled sound, and a flame shot up between her and Kaguya. Kaguya jumped back.

"Aw, I was enjoying that, too." Kaguya told her, making sure to sound coy.

"Don't come any closer!" She yelled at her. Mokou appeared enraged(Kaguya wasn't surprised) and embarrassed. "I believe you now, ok?"

"What if I didn't move…" Kaguya began, causing Mokou to tense. "but I used my spellcards to remove your clothes?" she finished, making Mokou jump.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would."

The two girls stood staring at each other for a few moments- long moments. Mokou was regretting telling Keine not to wait up for her. Kaguya was starting to regret making the threat, though she couldn't back down now.

"Divine Tre-"

"Everlasting 'Pheonix's Tail'!" Mokou shouted, calling thousands of small flames to appear around her. Kaguya found it rather beautiful; it was a spell she had not seen much in their battles. Mokou ran, leaving her "Pheonix Tail" behind.

"You won't escape from me for long, Mokou. I'll follow through with my threat."


End file.
